


just the two of us, forever

by starryboy



Series: oh my! [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 06:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryboy/pseuds/starryboy
Summary: jaemin thinks that this is the most nervous he’s ever been.alternatively, renjun and jaemin go on their first date.





	just the two of us, forever

**Author's Note:**

> title: very nice by seventeen
> 
> happy birthday jaemin!! honestly i'm surprised i managed to get this done i wrote it in a couple hours but i think it's nice or maybe it's not and i'm just sleep deprived
> 
> anyways i hope you enjoy this!!

Jaemin thinks that this is the most nervous he’s ever been, and he’s made out with Donghyuck in a house full of both of their families with only a plant obscuring them from everyone’s view. 

He’s sitting in a cafe with Renjun; they do this a lot, Jaemin tags along with the elder who sits down and draws for hours, it’s one of his favorite things to do with the other boy. Though today isn’t like any other day, today he’s finally going to get his head out of his ass (Jeno’s words, not his, though he does kind of agree) and ask Renjun on a date. 

Renjun looks so beautiful when he’s drawing, eyebrows pinched together in concentration, sometimes a scowl making its way onto his face when he messes up; Jaemin can’t help but stare. 

“At this point, I think you only come along just to stare at me,” Jaemin blinks, not noticing that Renjun had lifted his head and caught him staring, again. 

“I actually, uh, need to ask you something?” It comes out more like a question than a statement because of his nervousness.

The other boy tilts his head, “You’ve been acting weird lately, what’s up?”

“Do you want to go out on a date with me?” Jaemin cringes at his words, it doesn’t come out as smooth as he would’ve liked, but it’ll get the point across.

Renjun’s eyes widen, taken aback. He opens his mouth but doesn’t say anything, and Jaemin shrinks down in his chair. Maybe he read the signs wrong, and Renjun doesn’t like him back, and he just ruined a perfectly good friendship because of it.

“I uh,” there’s a slight flush on his cheeks, “I’d love to.” 

Jaemin sits up in his chair, “Are you sure?”

Renjun laughs, “Yeah of course,” He pauses, looking down at the table sheepishly, “sorry for that reaction, I wasn’t expecting that.”

“Really?” Jaemin thought he was pretty obvious about his crush, or maybe Renjun’s not as observant as he thought.

The elder brings a hand up to scratch at the back of his neck, “I kinda thought you had a thing for Donghyuck.”

Jaemin laughs and Renjun joins in with him, but for some reason, Renjun’s words left an uncomfortable feeling in the bottom of his stomach for the rest of the day.

 

He takes back what he said earlier this week in the cafe, this is the most nervous he’s ever been in his life. Jaemin’s sitting outside Renjun’s house in his car about to walk up to the front door and pick him up for their date. It still feels weird to say that, he can’t believe it’s real.

Swallowing down his nerves, he exits the car and makes his way to the door. Jaemin doesn’t get the chance to knock before the door opens, and Renjun is standing in front of him looking impossibly more beautiful than he’s ever seen the older.

“It really took you eight minutes to get out of your car,” He has an adorable smile on his face, and Jaemin feels his heart melt.

Jaemin closes his mouth that had been previously open in surprise, “What can I say, you make me nervous.”

He doesn’t get the chance to clarify that he means it in a good way before Renjun smirks, “Good.” Renjun turns away from him, making his way to the car, and Jaemin’s brain shuts down for a short moment before he realizes he needs to open the door for the older and starts running to get ahead of him. Renjun laughs when he catches up to him, allowing Jaemin to hold the door open for him, smiling as he does. 

The car ride to the restaurant goes great, Jaemin plucks up the courage to hold Renjun’s hand, who laughs when he realizes what Jaemin wants to do, but lets him grab his hand anyways. Renjun sings along loudly to the songs on the radio, eyes bright as he smiles at Jaemin during the breaks. 

Dinner is even better when they arrive at their table Jaemin pulls out Renjun’s chair for him, even though to the older boy it’s totally unnecessary, but Jaemin’s a hopeless romantic, so he has to. He succeeds in getting Renjun to laugh more times than he thought he would, so he counts that as a win. 

He tells Renjun to order whatever he wants, Jaemin’s been saving up for this for a while now, wanting to impress him once he finally gained the courage to ask Renjun out.

“I still can't believe you agreed to this,” Jaemin’s hands haven’t stopped shaking since the moment he got in his car to pick the other up, this whole experience is surreal to him. 

Renjun smiles at him, “Is it so unbelievable that I have a crush a crush on you?”

Jaemin breathes out a yes before he can register what he’s doing, causing Renjun to laugh at him, raising a hand to hide his mouth. He blinks, realizing what he’s done and blushes, looking down at his plate.

The rest of the dinner goes even better. They joke around like they usually do, this time holding hands above the table. Jaemin pays, much to the chagrin of Renjun, who pouts the minute he sees Jaemin pull out his wallet. Again, he opens the car door for Renjun who smiles at him through the window as he shuts the door once he’s in. 

Settling himself in the driver's seat, he turns to face Renjun, “I have one more thing I want to do before I take you home.”

“And what’s that?” He’s taken aback by Jaemin’s words, but he’s still smiling. 

“It’s a surprise.”

 

Jaemin thinks he might be the king of first dates. Renjun’s reaction to seeing the blanket laid out on the lawn of the park surrounded by candles with dessert in a basket set off to the side was the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. 

“Nana,” Renjun trails off, amazement in his eyes. 

He moves to sit down on the blanket, “I’m guessing that means you like it?”

“I love it,” his words are barely above a whisper, looking at Jaemin fondly. 

They eat their dessert while chatting about anything and everything that comes to mind. Renjun has such a wonderful mind, everything he says is so interesting to Jaemin, and he can’t get enough of listening to the other talk. 

Renjun finds the littlest things interesting; He can go on and on about things that Jaemin never gave more than two seconds of his time, but he manages to make them seem like the most interesting things in the world, or maybe that’s the giant gay crush talking.

“Can we lay down and look at the stars?” Renjun asks after they’ve finished dessert. 

Jaemin feels like he’s already looking at them as he stares into Renjun’s eyes that look like all the stars and galaxies are in them. 

“Of course.”

Laying down next to Renjun on the blanket, Jaemin thinks that it feels so right. Being next to the elder, only millimeters between their hands, making his self-control diminish, desperately wanting to hold his hand again. 

Renjun does it for him, gently taking Jaemin’s hand in his own, rubbing circles into the back of his hand with his thumb. With Renjun, Jaemin’s never been happier. He turns his head away from their intertwined hands to look up at the sky,

They can’t see a lot of stars, but there’s enough, with Renjun it will always be enough. 

Renjun sighs, staring up at the open sky, “They’re beautiful aren’t they.”

“You’re even more beautiful,” The response slips out, curse his unavoidable need to flirt. 

The other boy laughs, sitting up, and Jaemin follows. Renjun’s cheeks are flushed, eyes wide, and oh boy does Jaemin want to kiss him. 

He licks his lips, “Junnie, can I kiss you.” 

“I’ve been waiting at least twenty minutes for you to ask me that, if not the whole night.” Renjun has a cheeky smile on his face, eyes flicking down to Jaemin’s mouth. 

Jaemin scoffs, though he still leans closer, “If you wanted to kiss me so bad why didn’t you do it yourself.”

“Just shut up and kiss me loser.”

Renjun closes the gap, capturing Jaemin’s lips in a gentle kiss, bringing a hand up to cup his cheek. Jaemin sighs, a hand flying up to pet at Renjun’s nape. 

He moves his mouth against Renjun’s, tilting his head to make the kiss that much better. Jaemin shifts closer to Renjun, grabbing his free hand to intertwine their fingers. 

Renjun smiles into the kiss, coaxing Jaemin’s mouth open with his tongue. Jaemin sighs at the feeling of his tongue licking at his teeth, stopping for a moment to suck on his tongue. 

Kissing Renjun is different, not bad, just different. Jaemin can’t remember the last time he kissed someone that wasn’t Donghyuck. He feels a pang in his stomach causing him to pull away from the kiss. Renjun’s looking at him confusedly, and Jaemin offers a smile as an apology, leaning forward to kiss him again, though it doesn’t quite reach his eyes. 

Jaemin doesn’t know why he’s here, in a park after the best first date ever with Huang Renjun, the boy he’s been crushing on for a while now, thinking about Donghyuck of all people while he’s kissing the older boy. But it’s happening, and it makes him feel strange. 

He thought he got over his feelings for Donghyuck when he started distancing himself from him, but apparently, he was wrong about that. Why now of all times they decided to resurface he doesn’t know, maybe the universe is playing some sick joke on him. 

They pull apart eventually, Jaemin desperately not wanting it to end but he knows with everything swimming around in his head he’s not as responsive as he was before. 

“Tired?” Renjun asks him, red lips curling up into a smile. 

Jaemin nods, “Yeah, let’s get you home.” 

Renjun helps him pack everything up, sticking his tongue out childishly when Jaemin tells him to stop. The car ride back to Renjun’s place is quiet, but it’s not a bad quiet. Renjun hums along to the radio in the passenger’s seat, and Jaemin turns his head for a moment to look at him. He looks happy, and it faintly registers in his head that he’s the reason for that. He walks Renjun back to his door and they both pause, not knowing what to say.

“I had fun tonight,” Renjun breaks the awkward silence, eyes looking hopeful at Jaemin.

Jaemin smiles, “Me too.”

They both stare at each other for a moment and for the first time tonight things are awkward. Jaemin stutters for a moment before leaning forward. Renjun closes his eyes, expecting another kiss, but opens them again when he feels a faint pressure on his cheek, “Goodnight Renjun.”

He deflates, watching Jaemin go, a disappointed frown on his face. Jaemin’s too busy walking towards his car to see, opening the door with furrowed brows, wondering why the hell all of this is happening to him. 

Later that night as he lies in bed, Jaemin thinks about the situation. He thought his feelings for Donghyuck were gone and over with, and that even if they were still there his feelings for Renjun were stronger anyways. 

Jaemin can be happy with Renjun, he is happy with him. He enjoyed the date, he wants to take Renjun on more dates and be able to call him his boyfriend. So why is he still so hung up with Donghyuck, someone who would never like him like that in a million years. Why can’t he just be happy for once, he thinks while screaming into his pillow. 

If he wakes up in the morning, vague memories of a dream involving Donghyuck, Renjun, him, and somebody else cuddled up together in his basement while a movie plays on the TV, nobody but him has to know about it.


End file.
